


Kid (Capture?) Brigade

by kurobah



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, also because I won’t post a chapter if I don’t have the next one already written, and school is torture, because i’m lazy, but I’m still tagging him lol, shinichi only appears later on, the title of this fic will probably make sense once the real plot gets started, this fanfic will have slow updates, why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobah/pseuds/kurobah
Summary: "Aoko is so sorry for saying that she hates you," she mumbled.She heard Kaito chuckle."It's ok Aoko. I already knew you didn't mean it. You always say you hate me when you're mad."





	1. Chapter ONE

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Kaito woke up groaning. The clock showed 7:30.

Ugh, he thought, why did I set the alarm that early in the morning?

"KA-I-TO!" Aoko's voice boomed across the street "BREAKFAST!"

"YEAH OK! THANKS!",he yelled back wondering if Aoko just woke up the entire neighborhood. She always wakes up early and has too much energy and Kaito will never understand how. That's just not normal. Right?

He threw on some clothes and lazily brushed his teeth, his hair was always a mess so he didn't spend a lot of time trying to tame it.

Kaito sighed. The past two weeks were really exhausting for him. Don't get him wrong, he was extremely happy it's just that... So many unexpected things happened and he was still wondering if all of it was just a dream. He wouldn't be surprised if it was after all his dreams were always weird.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aoko was the happiest she has ever been. In the past 9-10 months, she felt like Kaito and she were drifting apart, like she was going to lose him. Until something unexpected happened 2 weeks ago.

 

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 

Her father said he won't be staying for dinner because he had to go chase KID again and she _snapped._

She accompanied him to the heist.

The heist wasn't really different than KID's other heists, only this time Aoko wasn't going to let him get away.

After telling her dad and the (already giving up) task force that she was going home, she went after KID. Aoko somehow managed to follow him unnoticed and that led her to the roof.

 _He sure does love his roofs_ , she thought scoffing.

She tried to focus on his appearance. He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater, blue jeans, white gloves and a black cap that prevented anyone from seeing his eyes.

He held the gem he stole up to the moon and examined it. His shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"It's not this one either..." she heard him murmur, "I'm sorry dad..."

He took off his cap and his knees hit the ground. Aoko let out a small gasp. She could finally see his face.

No. There's no way.

Kaito would never.

This is just KID using his face again. Right?

She was so stunned that she didn't notice KID moving until he transformed in full regalia and took off via his hang glider.

Aoko was still too shocked to move. Her emotions were all over the place.

Shock, sadness, _anger._

How could he do this to her? Why would he steal in the first place? Stealing is wrong!

_Why didn't he tell her?_

She started running back home as fast as she could. She was going to make Kaito stop with this nonsense.

As soon as Aoko reached Kaito's house she started knocking furiously.

Kaito opened the door.

"Jeez Aoko! What's the matter with you?"

Aoko pushed past him and got inside the house. A slight shock was shown on Kaito's face before his famous poker face appeared. He was always good at hiding what he really thought.

This wasn't the first time Aoko suspected him of being KID but he always managed to throw her suspicions off.

Not this time. She won't let him.

"You are KID", she accused while glaring at him.

"What-"

"No! You are! Don't try to deny it!" she exclaimed. "Aoko saw you after the heist."

Kaito eyes widened slightly.

"How could you Kaito!? Aoko believed that you were innocent no matter how many times someone accused you! And yet... How could you do this to Aoko?! You are just a big liar! Aoko hates you! You-"

"Shut up!" Kaito yelled back, "This isn't about you! I'm not obliged to explain myself to you! Do you think being KID and stealing is something I want to do?!"

Fear flashed across her face. She has never had him so mad at her before. Kaito's expression instantly softened.

"I didn't mean to yell at you... I'm so sorry Aoko. It's just that... I... I'm so tired. Tired of pretending that I'm just being KID for fun. Tired of hiding my real emotions. Tired of being seen as the bad guy, even if that is technically what I am."

Aoko was stunned. The only other time she ever saw Kaito like this was 8 years ago, when his father died.

After the brief few seconds of silence that seemed almost like an eternity, Kaito continued talking.

"9 months ago... when KID first appeared I ... I had no idea who KID even was. Then I suddenly found out that my dad was the previous KID and Jii was the one being KID. Then Jii-chan told me my dad's death wasn't an accident and that he was murdered. And I became KID because I wanted to draw out the people who murdered him. The reason I was late for your birthday was because they finally showed up and I finally found out that dad was murdered by a secret organization because he refused to steal a gem, that can supposedly grant immortality, for them." He started rambling, his voice shaking.

"Dad would never steal for people like them. I mean, he didn't even become KID out of selfish reasons. He did it to save mom, who was the Phantom Lady at the time, from getting killed. And...And I... Aoko... I can't understand. Why? They killed my dad because they wanted to live longer than they should have. My dad, _the best dad anyone could ask for_..."

Tears started swelling in his eyes. Aoko was already crying. Toichi-san was _murdered?_

She suddenly felt selfish. Here she was, being mad at Kaito for being KID while overlooking the fact that he would never do something so extreme without reason. She knows how much Kaito loved his dad, how much he looked up to him. And he found out that the person he looked up to the most was murdered. She couldn't bring herself to stay mad at him.

All off her anger and hate for KID suddenly evaporated and all she wanted was to comfort Kaito.

Kaito, the kindest boy she has ever met (even if he was a jerk sometimes). The boy that went to befriend a stranger, a girl that he thought looked lonely waiting for her dad in front of the clock tower. The boy that stops on his way home from school to cheer up people he sees that are sad. The boy that always knows what to say to her when she's feeling down.

_The boy she loved more than anyone._

Aoko suddenly found herself hugging Kaito. She heard him let out a shaky breath before he slowly put his arms around her and hugged her back. She could hear him silently crying.

They stood there for a few moments in silence just holding each other before Aoko finally broke the silence.

"Aoko is so sorry for saying that she hates you," she mumbled.

She heard Kaito chuckle.

"It's ok Aoko. I already knew you didn't mean it. You always say you hate me when you're mad."

She huffed and Kaito couldn't stop his laughter this time.

"Kaito is still a big jerk for not telling Aoko sooner. Aoko is still mad that you lied to her."

"I understand. And... uhm...I really am sorry for yelling at you earlier..."

She hummed.

"Will you tell Aoko more about you being KID? And uhmm, maybe slower this time?"

He chuckled, letting go of the hug and whipping tears from his eyes.

"Of course."

They sat down on the couch and Kaito explained everything again with more detail and, yes, slower this time. For the first time in God knows how long Aoko felt like she was seeing the real Kaito, without any of his masks.

"Aoko missed Kaito", she whispered loud enough for Kaito to still hear her.

He smiled softly, cupping her cheeks and leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm not going anywhere. From now on I'll tell you everything. Ok?"

"Ok."

Kaito's gaze slowly flickered from Aoko's eyes to her lips, then back.

"Aoko? Can I... uhmm... Can I try something?"

She nodded, feeling her heartbeat accelerate.

His head tilted and he slowly leaned in capturing her lips with his own. The kiss was sweet and gentle. Kaito's lips were surprisingly soft and she could fell her heartbeat accelerating and her cheeks heating up. Aoko thought she was going to melt.

_I never want this end._

 

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 

"Aoko!" Nakamori Ginzo called out. "You are going to burn the eggs!"

"Ehh?! Wha- Sorry! Thanks dad!"

 _Ahhh?! I spaced out thinking about that kiss again!_ She mentally exclaimed

Over the past two weeks she found herself thinking about it a lot. _Her first kiss._ And it was with _Kaito._

She couldn't be happier.

After the kiss Kaito asked her to be his girlfriend but she was still hazy from the kiss to actually answer. He thought that was funny. She might have punched him.

Instead, he asked her out on a date and she agreed.

The date was so much better than their Tropical land date. They went to the movies and after that to a restaurant. They talked about everything that was going on and Aoko kept asking about his KID heists. (Can I help you in the future? Don't you get cold in that suit sometimes? Do you make your own gadgets?)

After that they went to the clock tower where Kaito asked her to be his girlfriend again. Needless to say she said yes. Maybe a little too loudly which got laughter out of Kaito.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Good morning!" Kaito greeted upon entering the kitchen.

"Oh! Good morning Kaito-kun!" Inspector Nakamori answered back.

"You seem to be in a good mood inspector."

"That scoundrel KID sent a notice again." He laughed loudly. "This time I'm going to catch him and put him in jail!"

Kaito pretend to be surprised.

"Ohh! I see. Good luck! I hope you can catch him." He replied enthusiastically.

Aoko snorted. Kaito sent her a look. _Seriously?!_ She put a hand over her mouth to contain her giggles. Kaito rolled his eyes at her, smiling fondly.

"Well I'll be leaving now. You kids behave yourselves!"

"Bye dad!"

Kaito sat down at the table and Aoko gave him his breakfast.

Kaito gave Aoko a sideway look and asked curiously. "Why are the eggs burnt?"

Aoko laughed nervously. "No reason ahaha... I just over cooked?"

A mischievous look appeared on his face.

"Aoko-kun, were you thinking of your handsome boyfriend?"

"AS IF!"

"I was just joking! But your reaction tells me I was right~"

"Shut up! Bakaito!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks through the door* hello! I hope you guys liked the first chapter of my first ever fanfic! If you see any mistakes in grammar or spelling please let me know as I'm not a native English speaker ^_^


	2. Chapter TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you grinning like that Hakuba? You look like a psychopath.”
> 
> “Bakaito! That’s a very rude way to greet a classmate!”
> 
> “What?! Aokooo!” Kaito whined. “It’s not my fault he was being creepy!”
> 
> “Even if he was you don’t have to point it out!”

Hakuba sighed. When he came back from England yesterday he was hoping to get at least 2 days off, but no. Unfortunately for him, today was a Monday which means he has to be here in school instead of resting home or, even better, working on a case.

_Well_ , he thought, _at least I can annoy Kuroba  into confessing that he is KID_.

A satisfied grin appeared on his face. He won’t let him get away that easily. 

“Why are you grinning like that Hakuba? You look like a psychopath.”

“Bakaito! That’s a very rude way to greet a classmate!”

“What?! Aokooo!” Kaito whined. “It’s not my fault he was being creepy!”

“Even if he was you don’t have to point it out!”

Hakuba deadpanned. Aoko probably didn’t even notice that she didn’t greet him politely either.

“Aoko-kun, it’s lovely to see you again,” Hakuba said smiling politely.

He saw Kuroba glare at him but he didn’t care. Practically everyone already knew that Kuroba is in love with Aoko. It was so obvious there was no point in denying it. Hakuba loved using that to his advantage. He never understood how can Kuroba, who is clearly KID, not do anything to actually get together with Aoko. “Gentleman.” Yeah, right. Although, he supposed, Aoko does hate KID so that’s probably why. 

_Just another proof that Kuroba is KID_ , he thought victoriously.

“Welcome back to Japan Hakuba-kun!”

“Tch, couldn’t you stay there a little longer?” Aoko slapped the back of his head while still innocently smiling at Hakuba.

_She_ , Hakuba decided,  _is terrifying._

“Alright everyone! Class is about to start so take your seats”, their teacher announced, walking in the classroom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The school day finished fairly quickly and Hakuba had to admit he didn’t really pay attention to any of the classes. He spent almost all of that time thinking about the upcoming heist. It’s a shame he won’t be able to attend it. He promised Baaya he would help her rearrange the library, after all, that was his favorite place of the mansion.

He walked over to Kuroba and Aoko who were bickering as usual. “So Kuroba, I hear you are having another heist tomorrow. You’re in luck, I won’t be able to attend.”

Kuroba glared at him at first but the glare turned into a look of confidence, a smirk slowly making its way on his face. “Ah it’s a shame really, I was looking forward to matching wits with you but it would seem that you are giving up.”

Hakuba was stunned, he really wasn’t expecting that kind of reply. He’s gotten used to Kuroba’s ‘ _I’m not KID!_ ’ comeback.

Aoko huffed. “Hakuba-kun that joke isn’t funny anymore. And you, Kaito, stop playing along and encouraging him.” She stopped for a moment and then shrugged. “Besides,we all know that Kaito isn’t a good enough magician to be KID.”

“What?! I’m way better that that idiot!!” Kuroba shouted.

Aoko laughed mockingly, pointing a finger at Kaito. “Ha ha! Kaito is so easy to tease, just like a little kid!”

“Shut up Ahoko!”

“Bakito!”

And then they started bickering again. 

Once they noticed Hakuba still standing there, Aoko spoke again. “Joking aside, Aoko knows for certain that Kaito can’t possibly be KID. Kaito asked Aoko to go on a date with him tomorrow. He asked Aoko on Friday and the heist notice was delivered yesterday.”

_What?!_  Hakuba thought. _Kuroba actually asked her out?_

Before Hakuba had time to actually process that information Aoko interrupted him. “Hakuba-kun!! What time is it?”

“Huh? Oh, it’s 13:25:41.21, why-“

“Oh Kaito! Come on, it’s 13:25! Aoko really wants to see that cafe that’s opening today!”

“Ok, ok! Jeez! Wait till I get my things!” And with that, they rushed out of the classroom.

All Hakuba could do was stand there and gape. 

Momoi Keiko, Aoko’s best friend, giggled. “Hakuba-kun, you don’t know yet, right? Aoko and Kaito-kun started dating almost 2 weeks ago!”

“Huh?!”

That’s it. I’m going home, he thought. He took his phone out and dialed Baaya’s number.

“Hello, young master!”

“Baaya? How fast can you get here?”

“In about 5 minutes young master. Why? Did something happen?”

“Not really. I just.... I really want to go home. I need a break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! What's this? I actually updated this fic? Sorry it's been so long, I'm very lazy... I honestly don't know why this took so long to post because it's been over 3 weeks since I actually wrote this chapter?? This chapter is shorter than the first one but I hope you like it! And thanks to everyone who left a kudo, I really appreciate it! ^_^


End file.
